Jinora Solo Training: Two
Staring into space The day had started off by presenting calm weather with no indications of rain, however Jinora has yet to leave the house.. fully dressed and ready to head off Jinora stood in front of the door staring down at the door itself with an expressionless look on her face. The now slightly bigger white and red fox jumped up and down around her barking in a slight frustrated tone as if trying to ask Jinora what she was waiting for. It wasn't that she didnt want to leave... It wasn't that she didn't feel like training today.. on top of that it wasn't because she was too lazy.. She just didn't know what to do and wanted a few moments to think of what she was going to do today and head out with a plan in mind rather than running out of the house screaming about training something somewhere. As Jinora continued to stay still and not budge from her spot despite the efforts of the fox trying to push the girl forward from behind.. Jinora decided that today's training would be perfecting Dragon flame. With a slight motivated nod Jinora slammed open the door and ran out, Roko looked at Jinora confused.. as Jinora continued to hold the door open for the fox to follow. “Come on Roko what are you waiting for? We dont have all day!” Roko's tails and ears perked up as she barked with irritation at the hypocritical statement Jinora had just made. Realizing her error Jinora laughed nervously “okay okay im sorry, but im ready to go now!”. With a small triumphant yip from Roko the two headed off to a nearby lake. I promise, Yonshi Ramen for dinner! The destination wasn't a random pick, Jinora knew that this technique would involve a great amount of fire.. and didn't want to risk burning down any trees or plants for the sake of practicing. As the two continued to walk along the path to the decided place Jinora had started thinking about how Ink sensei had used this technique during there 2v1 spar.. her thoughts were quickly distrupted with a sound of a stomach growl.. It wasnt her.. Jinora looked over to Roko who's ears were folded back from feeling hungry.. Jinora reached into her bag to pull out a sandwhich she had prepared for herself earlier and handed it to Roko “I promise once I perfect this technique.. we'll go out for Ramen okay?” as Roko had accepted the sandwhich and had started to munch on it.. the fox wagged its tails wildly showing extreme happiness and excitement from the promise. Once they had reached the lake Jinora ran across the surface of the water and planted her feet on a small stepping stone that seemed sturdy enough to stand on. She found herself blanking out .. despite that she had been thinking about the technique on the way over... her brain had just decided to blank out.... with a frustrated groan she tapped herself on the head with her fist as if this would help her remember. Ah! Right.! The possibilities Jinora pulled out four normal kunais from her the small pouch on her leg and along that a small twine of razor sharp metal wire. As she swiftly but carefully threaded the wire through the hook like holes of the end of the kunais she then hurled the three of them to a large stone in front of her. The Stone stood about 4 feet tall.. perhaps a little taller depending on how deep the water was. As she saw and heard the sharp kunais pierce through the stone, the other remaining kunai would continue to be near her.. As she placed both her hands in front of her to perform the needed handseals., Snake-> Dragon-> Rabbit → Tiger she inhaled deeply and exhaled out a large stream of fire, that clung onto the thin metal wires and shot out forward following the straight path of wire to the other kunais that were stuck onto the rock. Simple enough.. she thought to herself.. Jinora stared at the flames that continued to dance themselves to an inevitable slow death on the wires and thought.. “what if..” as Jinora repeated the same method.. this time with 5 kunais.. 5 would be thrown to a standing object while one remains with her.. she wondered what her limit was.. as she formed the handseals for the dragon fire technique, as a burst of flame appeared from her mouth the flames ran across the five different wires becoming an individual stream of flames originating from one source, she noticed that the last stream was slightly weaker than the other.. but she shrugged it off knowing that it wouldnt make too much of a huge difference. As jinora gripped the kunai that hend all five now enflamed strings she spread her chakra around the wires … she had wondered if this was possible... now would be a good time to find out. As she felt her chakra spread out along the five wires she yanked on the kunai pulling out each five kunai from the stone, and in a blink of an eye swiftly swung her arms to her left in awe as she witnessed a firey five stream of fire floating before her. Hmm.. Jinora wasnt sure if this would actually help her or not.. But either way.. Jinora hoped that she would be able to come up with something before the exams.. perhaps... maybe sometimes.. the winning hand belonged to the one who was smart enought to think of a strategy in an instant... in other words.. wing it. with a small miserable sigh Jinora looked up to the sky.. it was still bright.. yet the sun had shifted in the sky it would be dark before she knew it. With the motivation to at least try to develop a combo.. even it if meant having to go the list of techniques she knows.. she would figure something else.. and worst comes to worst.. she'll have brushed up on all her skills leaving no jutsu untouched. feeling motivated she proceeded to mentally note all her techniques and a possible arrangement of jutsus. and before she knew it.. like predicted the sun was infact starting to head down. "time flies when youre having fun".. she muttered to herself.. she would spend the next 5 hours reviewing and practicing her techniques... after all her naturally born perfectionist attitude didnt allow her to accept any mistakes. Combinations later.. its time to leave Jinora continued trying different methods and also combining other skills with this one to try to figure out a combo.. perhaps a combo that would debut at the exams.. .. a couple of hours later Jinora hadnt found a combo that she was 100% satisfied with. As she noticed the sun setting she walked back to where Roko was.. having used up a good percent of her chakra she felt tired and wiped out... althought she wanted more than anything to go back home and sleep she had kept a promise to Roko and wasnt about to go against her promise. Besides... Jinora had been spending a lot of her time training herself and Roko.. and the fox had shown a huge jump in abilities.. Roko deserved it” Jinora thought to herself. With a big smile on her face and without a word the two headed off to Yonshi Ramen where they would be treated to a ramen dinner and replenish her chakra. Category:Solo Training